


Stay Home With Me Instead

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Natasha has to go to another one of Tony's parties but this time you're not invited. You're upset and all you want is for Natasha to stay home with you.





	Stay Home With Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

You pout while you watch your wife get ready for another one of Tony’s parties. Normally you would be invited but this party is only for Avengers and the agents for Shield.

Natasha turned around and saw you pouting. “I’m sorry babe, you know if I could I would let you come with me.” She walks over to you, giving you a quick kiss before finishing getting ready.

“Do you really have to go Nat?” All you wanted was to spend some time with Natasha but no, Tony had to have another party. One where you wouldn’t be able to go with your wife. 

“You know I do moya lyubov’.” Natasha gives you a sad smile before walking out of the bedroom and into the living room.

You huff, you got up and followed her. You were going to try everything you could think of to try to get Natasha to change her mind and stay home with you. 

“Come on baby, can’t you skip just one party?” You pout again. “I wanted to stay in and spend time with you.” You walked up to her and wrapped your arms around her waist.

Natasha gave you a knowing look. “I would love to skip the party and stay home with you.” She placed a strand of your hair behind your ear. “But I can’t.”

She got out of your arms and grabbed her heels that she was going to wear with her dress. She sat down on the couch and began putting them on. There was one more thing you had to try. 

Without saying anything you walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder before gently pushing her back on the couch. “(Y/N) what are you doing?” Natasha raised her eyebrow.

You didn’t say anything, all you did was smirk at her. You straddled Natasha’s lap, her hands immediately going to your hips. You leaned down, capturing her lips in a slow and passionate kiss.

You pulled away from the kiss and began placing kissing down her jaw and neck. By the way she was breathing you knew it was working, you couldn’t help but smirk as you continue to place kisses on her neck.

Natasha’s hand went into your hair, pulling you back away from her neck and pulling you into another kiss. While you were kissing you couldn’t help but nip at Natasha’s bottom lip causing her to let out a moan.

“I know what you’re trying to do babe.” Natasha sat up, you were still straddling her lap.

“Stay home Nat, please?” You leaned in, almost capturing her lips in another kiss.

Natasha made sure she had a good grip on you before she stood up, your legs wrapping around her waist as your arms wrapped around her neck. “How can I say no when you do stuff like that?” Natasha kissed you hard.

You smiled into the kiss as she carried you to the bedroom, the party long forgotten. You knew neither of you would be getting much sleep that night but you didn’t care and neither did Natasha.


End file.
